Sectional doors are well known in the art, and consist of several hinge-connected panels which slide from a closed vertical position to an open horizontal overhead position. Each panel has rollers on its side edges which move in door tracks mounted to a structure. Sectional doors are typically used in fixed structures such as home garages and commercial buildings, and also in mobile structures such as trucks and delivery vans. A motorized opening and closing mechanism can be connected near the top of the door to effect the opening and closing action. A problem however exists with sectional doors. When the door is in the open horizontal overhead position, the door blocks light from light fixtures which are mounted on the ceiling of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,976,738 (which is hereby included by reference) discloses a lighting system attaches to a sectional door which solves the aforementioned problem. The sectional door has a plurality of hinge-connected panels which roll along left and right tracks which are connected to a structure. Each panel has an inside surface. The sectional door is positionable to a closed position and to an open position. The lighting system includes a light which connects to the inside surface of a panel of the sectional door. A movable electric contactor connects to a panel of the sectional door, and a fixed electric contactor connects to the structure. A holder carries the fixed contactor, the holder is shaped and dimensioned to removably connect to either the left track or to the right track. In the open position of the sectional door the movable electric contactor is configured to contact the fixed electric contactor and energize the light.